


Something Better

by vogue91



Category: Mou Ichido Kimi ni Propose
Genre: Affairs, Car Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Mental Anguish, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He knew they shouldn’t have done that, and he repeated that to himself every time they saw each other, every time that car smelled of their bodies and sex, and the smell clung onto his skin and his clothes, nothing capable of washing it away.





	Something Better

Haru pulled the sit down, letting Yuki fall on top of him.

His shirt was still on, undone, and he leant over to mouth his nipple, biting it, laughing when he heard him moan soundly.

They had to rush, there wasn’t time to let go to such games.

Trying to move the most nimbly possible in the narrow space of the cabin, he finished undressing him, pushing with little delicacy two fingers inside his own mouth and then going to prepare him.

He would’ve willingly done without, but he didn’t want to hear the infinite reprimands of the younger man had he done that.

When he deemed he had done enough, he pulled down his trousers alongside with his boxers enough to free his cock, thrusting harshly into Yuki, relishing his suffocated scream, his features hidden in the darkness of the car, his expression a mix between the pain for the intrusion and the pleasure.

He moved straight away, fast, almost anxiously.

They were in a little crowded road, especially at that time, but he didn’t want to risk it.

He wrapped his hand around Yuki’s shaft after a few minutes, moving it at the same rhythm of his thrusts inside his body, until Yuki climaxed.

He was almost raptured by that expression of pure lust, and also thank to that he came as well a few seconds later, biting down on his own hand.

Less than fifteen minutes later, while the younger man was taking him back home, there wasn’t a sound inside the car.

Haru was vexed.

He knew they shouldn’t have done that, and he repeated that to himself every time they saw each other, every time that car smelled of their bodies and sex, and the smell clung onto his skin and his clothes, nothing capable of washing it away.

They should’ve stopped seeing each other once Kanako had gained her memory back, after his marriage had gone back seeming a good union, at least apparently.

But the anxiety he felt was never as strong as his desire to be with Yuki, as the craving of touching him and be touched, as what he felt when he was with him, which he hadn’t felt with Kanako in a long time.

The younger man stopped the car, and he got out without a word.

Yet he had taken just a couple of steps, before turning back and opening the car door again.

“Talk to you tomorrow?” he asked, sighing, because he was incapable of just going, because he couldn’t help but think already about the next time he would’ve seen him.

And Yuki nodded, as he always did, because he was prey as well of that anxiety, no matter how good he was at shutting out his guilt.

Haru went inside, wearing his best smile.

If one day he was going to pay for his sins, he was going to have something good to pay for.


End file.
